magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Character Creation All characters are created using 15-Point Buy. They may use only classes and races from the Core Rulebook, however, exceptions may be granted in special cases as long as the race/class can be integrated and contribute to the story of the game. Characters with a background will receive two bonus traits selected from the Advanced Rulebook. This bonus can be limited however depending on the race/class the character is. Character Death The death of a character will result in a heavy XP penalty for that player's new character. Session Rules Please ensure that your character sheet is prepared BEFORE the session begins. If you need any help or clarification in preparation for the game, please turn up at least ONE HOUR before the session begins. To ensure efficiency of gameplay, please refrain from talking about irrelevant subjects while game is in session, e.g. Do not talk about the latest games, movies or news. Please do this before or after the session. When making an attack roll during combat, please roll your damage dice as well. This will ensure smoother gameplay. In-Game Rules Arrow & Bolt Recovery: At the end of each encounter, there is a chance that players may retrieve up to half of the arrows & bolts that they fired and missed, depending on the Dungeon Master's discretion. Arrows & bolts that successfully hit their targets are not recoverable. Handy Haversack: Although it functions like a Bag of Holding, bringing the Handy Haversack into an extradimensional space will not rip a hole into the astral plane, however the Handy Haversack will cease to function (meaning equipment cannot be recovered) until the Handy Haversack is returned to the material plane. Experience Bonuses Players who take on roles during sessions are rewarded with experience bonuses. Here lists all the available roles and their bonuses: :Party Forager: +5% XP Bonus :The Party Forager is tasked to bring food, drinks & snacks during a game session. :Party Host: +5% XP Bonus :The Party Host provides a suitable location (e.g. their home) to host a game session. :Party Treasurer: +5% XP Bonus :The Party Treasurer records all loot found in the game and ensures it is fairly distributed within the party. :Party Illustrator: +10% XP Bonus :The Party Illustrator is responsible for creating the artwork for the campaign. :Party Scribe: +10% XP Bonus :The Party Scribe takes notes and records all the events that happen to the party during a game session. :Party Lore-Keeper: +10% XP Bonus :The Party Lore-Keeper ensures this Wikia is kept well-maintained and up-to-date. Players may take on multiple roles as bonuses are cumulative, however the bonuses are capped to a cumulative total of +15%. Anything exceeding this bonus is forfeited. It is recommended to rotate these roles so that each player may get a chance to attain these bonuses. Party Loot System In order to ensure fairness among the party, it will adopt the following loot system: At the end of each session, any items found will be taken into account its worth. It is presumed that all items will be sold to a vendor, so the actual worth will be only half for all sold items (a 200gp item will only net 100gp after being sold). The total amount received (along with other face value treasure) will then be split equally and as evenly as possible among party members who were present for that session. Now in the event that any party member would like to obtain items from the loot, they may take them, but must return a share of coin equal to its sale value (i.e. buying the items at sale value). Example: A party of three ended a quest and looted 6000gp worth of treasure and equipment. When sold, they will receive 3000gp, which will then be split equally among them (1000gp each). One of the members decides that he will take an item worth 1000gp (sale value 500gp). Because of that, he will only receive 500gp in coin, along with that item, while the rest of the members still receive 1000gp in coin. In the event that the share of coin is not enough to cover the cost of items taken, the rest must be covered from one's own coffers. All shares will only be finalized at the beginning of the next session. This will allow players who were not present in the previous sessions a chance to obtain items from the loot. Category:Game Information